Transferring content from one medium to another may involve making a copy of the content. It is thus difficult for the owner of a lawfully made digital copy to transfer copyrighted works from one medium to another because copyright law generally prohibits reproduction of a copyrighted work into another copy. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system and method of transferring content from one medium to another without reproduction of the copyrighted content. It would also be desirable to have a system and method of efficiently lending and returning content between distinct media without reproduction.